


coming home

by peachsneakers



Series: 31 days of deceitber [29]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Awkwardness, Deceitber 2019, Decorating, Fluff, Holiday Decorations, Holidays, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, dukeceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Deceit and Remus join the light sides' holidays.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: 31 days of deceitber [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559476
Comments: 10
Kudos: 205





	coming home

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: light

Deceit stands at the threshold that separates dark from light, taking a deep breath. The brightly wrapped box in his hands trembles. He hopes it's still the Christmas cookies he baked and not some sort of Remus-inspired chaos. Knowing Remus, that could be anything from making the cookies look like a certain part of someone's anatomy to replacing them all with dead rats. Or finding a way to pop out of the box in the buff.

"It will be _fine_ , Dee Dee," Remus says, appearing at his side. He kisses Deceit's scales. "They know what they volunteered for." His grin is just a little too sharp.

"Behave," Deceit says, trying not to laugh. This is too important to mess up. He doesn't dare hope this could mean full acceptance, but surely being invited to participate in their holiday festivities had to count for something? Patton had mentioned something about finishing decorating, and that's something Deceit has precious little experience in. Remus tended to add his own little touches to any decorations Deceit did himself, and he doesn't think that Patton and the others would appreciate writhing tentacles on their Christmas tree. (Even if they had added a delightful aura of unease to the whole proceedings. They had sung Cthulhu-inspired Christmas carols all night and drank far too much egg nog.)

It's warm on the light side, he discovers as they enter the kitchen. Almost painfully so, but he can't help but relax into the warmth anyway, his grip slackening a little on the box of cookies.

"Deceit! Remus!" Patton hurries to meet them, wiping his hands on a dish towel flopping out of his apron. It reads in curly blue font: "I want cookies and I want them _meow_!" with a picture of a cartoon cat below.

"Here," Deceit says, awkwardly thrusting the box in Patton's directions. "I made you Christmas cookies."

"Thank you!" Patton says warmly. He peels the wrapping paper away, opening the flaps of the box to reveal a thankfully non-Remus-enhanced pile of Christmas-inspired sugar cookies, decorated with red and green frosting, and silver balls of sprinkles.

"They look great," Patton enthuses. Deceit shifts from foot to foot, the tip of his tongue poking out.

"Good," he mumbles.

"Come on," Patton says, thankfully saving the moment. "The others are in the living room. We're trying to put the lights on the tree, but uh-" He scrunches his nose. "It's not going so well."

"Maybe it would go better if Princey hadn't tangled them up _more_ ," Virgil says. He looks up. "Hey, Deceit. Hey, Remus."

"Virgey Wirgey!" Remus exclaims. Deceit internally groans, but Virgil just rolls his eyes.

"Nice to see you, too," Virgil says dryly. "Now come help untangle the Christmas lights."

"At least I've been _trying_ , Emo Knightmare," Roman complains. "Logan won't even help!" Logan looks up from his book, turning another page.

"I attempted to assist at the beginning," Logan murmurs. "You told me, and I quote, 'I can get it, I don't need your help.'" Roman's face turns brilliant red.

"Perhaps I was a bit...hasty in that assumption," Roman admits. "Please help?" Logan considers a moment, then sets his book down.

"Pass me the lights," he requests. Virgil does so. Within two minutes, the lights trail across the sofa, free of tangles. Roman's mouth drops open.

"How did you-" He blurts out. Logan smiles slightly.

"One never reveals their secrets," he says, and returns to his book.

"An excellent motto to live by," Deceit says without meaning to. Logan looks up and smiles, just a little.

"I can think of a few mottoes to live by," Remus says, snickering. Deceit eyes him.

"And I won't say them here," Remus adds hastily. Deceit relaxes.

"Good," Deceit says.


End file.
